Loosing Imagination
by Sentra
Summary: Kuki sanban was never expected to grow up. But she did. In fact, she was the first. Who can help her now? FINISHED
1. Operative 44

2004/03/24

Okay, first cartoon fanfic! -.- I shall warn you now, that I am not big on the plot and all, but I ADORE the KND characters! . I also am more used to writing older people, so please kindly tell me when I start having them act WAY to old. I imagine them maybe 12, but not quiet 13 yet. I'm avoiding writing in the PoV of the main Protagonists. Cree is in here, and she cusses, let her be. Oh, and this is NOT a happy fic, at least not this part. 44 is mine

Loosing Imagination

~Numbuh Three was always expected to never grow up. But she did. In fact, she was the first one.

Operative 44 PoV

I have been assigned to be head of S.A.V.E. [Some Agents Venture Evermore] I am Numbuh 44, and my specialty is detective work, and stuff like that.

Background to this case, as well as most that I handle, is as follows: A valuable operative has gone though an emotional upset, causing them to stop believing, overnight. Most of our people take at least a month, to fully stop being children. It is very rare to lose them overnight. That's why I am deployed. I find out all the happenings to cause this change, then report it to my superior, who attempts to set in motion a healing group, in efforts to bring them back.

On this case, I was very shocked to see Numbuh Three, aka Kuki Sanban, as the one in need of our help. You see, Numbuh Three has been our Role Model, our very reason of existence. She started S.A.V.E. And now, to see her on the list of fallen... It is very serious indeed.

*

I enter the KND Treehouse with no trouble. If I wasn't already on this case, I would consider writing them up for such lax security. That and not one of them is present. Anywhere!

Most upsetting of all is the fact there seems to be no sign that anyone has been around in some time.

*     *      *      *

SECURITY CAMERA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

Operatives 2-5, apparently being chased.

Dead-end. The four are trapped in by a group of older boys, a gang.

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

As I exit the Treehouse, I do note someone at the bottom. Numbuh One stands below me.

"Why is no one inside?" I ask, trying to stay polite.

Numbuh One, aka Nigel Uno. Loud, and tends to use large words. Also screams and runs like a sissy-girl at the first sight of danger. He regards me the same way I would regard a bug - unworthy. "Apparently, Head-Quarters did not receive my notice."

"Notice of what?"

He shook his head, and turned away, "We are three members down."

I received very little more information from Number One, only that Number Two might feel a bit more chatty, though he doubted it. I took this advice and found myself at the Gilligan Household. The young boy, Tommy- if memory serves me correct, left me waiting outside, as he informed his elder brother.

"Yes?"

I looked up to greet Numbuh Two, aka Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Genuis by his own rights, but lacking on the social scale. Large and dopey - as well as shy, and quiet. Easiest of the boys to attempt a conversion with.

"Numbuh Two, I am 44 and I'm here to learn what has happened to the KND, and utmostly, what happened to Numbuh Three."

He looks sad, and steps aside to allow me entrance. I then follow him, awaiting the story.

*     *      *      *

SECURITY CAMERA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

Four and Two rush them, but only Two breaks free. He paused out side the line, but Four yells for him to get help. He then runs - no one chases after him.

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

"I don't know what we did to those guys," he tells me. "They just wouldn't leave us alone. And when I tried to get help, no one believed me. I ran all over the place, and not one person listened to what I was telling them. Once I got back .... it was to late. All we could do then was wait for the Adults."

He pauses, as if replaying that afternoon in his head. "What happened to the others?"

He shudders. "I don't feel right just saying it. I found Cree, Numbuh Five's older sister. She doesn't like me much, but when I told her that her sister was facing off with a gang, she came with me. She can tell you what she saw. She's also the one who called for help."

*     *      *      *

SECURITY CAMERA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

Remaining three are surrounded. Four continues to fight, besides that fact he isn't able to hold his own against the larger boys. It appears he is trying to be a distraction from Number Three and Five, whom the boys have taken an unhealthy eye towards. The leader of the gang appaerntly grows tired of him. He has two of his boys hold Numbuh Four, whilst another retrieves a pipe. He then takes to beating Four with it.

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

To talk with the Teenager Cree is not something I planed on doing, or is it something I am looking forward to now. At least it will make it one less place to stop at, seeing as I can speak with Five as well.

When the Teenager Cree opens the door, I can tell she is both surprised and suspicious that I, a child, would wish to speak with her.

"Cree? I was informed by Numb- Hoagie Gilligan, that you know what happened to Num---sorry, Kuki Sanban. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know of this incident."

She raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Non of you're business. So get lost!"

"Perhaps I could speak with N-gah, Abigail, on this matter instead."

Cree looked at me and I swear, my blood froze in place. "My lil' sistah is visiten' a friend o' her's at da hospital, You' be smart ta leave her be."

"Then I ask you again, what happened?"

*     *      *      *

SECURITY CAMERA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

No matter how many times they hit the boy, Numbuh Four refuse to stand down. Seeing as to this was getting tiresome, the pipe wielder finally settled for a dirty shot. When Four dropped to curl up on the injured area, the other brought the pipe down on the boy's head.

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

Once Cree Lincoln finally decides to talk with you, she can be an agreeable person. Unfortunatly, what she had to say was anything but.

"I don' like Hoagie, an' I shooed him off 'couple times before I 'eard 'im out. Honestly, I only went 'cause I din' wana get in trouble from mom. I din' think it was gonna be that bad. Hoagie led me to one o' the dead-ender allies. It kinda has a curve to it, so you don' notice kids back d`ere."

I nodded, having seen similar allies before.

"There's these punks - seen 'em at school 'fore, an' anywho, d'ey've got one girl held back, Kuki, I think. 'Da Wall'be kid's passed out, with a damn pipe sticken' righ' thru' 'im."

I blink a little at the word choice, but Cree doesn't seem to notice my discomfort.

"Kuki and Abby were real lucky. I kinda had ta r'move da pipe to arm m'self. Those bast'rds where all over Abby. But I wou' worry 'bout them now."

She trails off, but I always had an over active imagination, and it kicked it, providing me with all I need to know.

"Kuki was real messed up though. Da boys in't touch 'er, but she watched 'em try to beat one of 'er friends ta death, and d'en attack my lil' sistah. She woulda b'n next."

I sigh along with her as she goes quiet again. "Num-" I gotta try and remember names.... "Wallabee and Abigail, are they okay?" Stupid question.

"Abby's gonna be okay, but Wall'be hasn' woken up yet." She catches my eye "And that was a month ago"

*     *      *      *

SECURITY CAMERA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

"You A'holes better le' go o' my sistah, an' she bettuh not have a scratch on 'er or I WILL kill ya all!"

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

I was a little shaken when I left the home. I hadn't realized it was that serious until then.

2004/03/25

Cree gave me direction, and I found myself at the door to Numbuh Four's hospital room. Inside was he and Numbah's Five and Three.

Numbuh Four, aka Wallabee Beatles. Short in both height and temper. Tends to use rather violent methods, all though he tends to get himself in more trouble than goo. He and Five are considered the most dangerous.

Numbuh Four is lying on the bed, several machines hooked up to him. Numbah Five looks at me as I enter.

Numbah Five, aka Abigail Lincoln. The perfect spy, and follow up leader. Cool, and full of street smarts, she can easily run the team, but simply chooses not to.

She is without her trademark hat, and she gives me the same questioning eyebrow that I received earlier from her sister.

Next to her is Numbah Three. To actually be in her presence is amazing, but the feeling is washed out by the atmosphere of despair.

Numbah Three, aka Kuki Sanban. Under normal circumstances, she is quite cheery, and easy to smile. But now, her melancholy attitude is spreading the same way her smile once did.

That is why it is so important to fix cases like hers. If unchecked, they eventually lead the others into the same drearly state.

A total void of imagination.

She looks over to me, eyes lacking feeling.

"Numbah's Five and Three. I am 44, here on behalf of Head Quarters. Is there any way I could speak with each of you?"

Numbah Three acts like she doesn't even hear me. Numbah Five and I leave the room to talk.

"Wha' ya wanna know 'sactly?"

"Numbah Five, can you tell me what has happened to Numbah Three?"

"I's Kuki now. She don' li' ta be ca'd Three no more. Numbah Five guess' ya all hear' she's quitten' righ'?"

I nodded. "I have spoken with the other members, as well as the Teenager Cree. Mostly, I'm hear to fill in the blanks."

Numbah Five turns to look in the window to the room. "Numbah Five 'inks d'at Kuk's real worri'd 'bout Four." She pauses to look at me. "Ya pr'bly don' know, bu' he almos' din' make it. Da doctuh sa' he *died* on da ri' 'n. 'Wice. D'ay din' 'ink 'e was gonna make i' d'is lon'"

At this point she crosses her arms and looks back to the boy. "I d'ink ya auta tal' to Kuk' "

*     *      *      *     

SECURITY CAMERAA ON BACK SIDE OF RB'S

The boys attack Cree. She fends them off pretty well. The leader manages to grab the pipe, but his hands slipped off, for the pipe was still damp with the blood of Numbuh Four. Realizing they are in danger, the boys scatter, cowards as they are. Numbah Three is standing where she was dropped, taking in the scene. Two rushes over to Four once it is safe, while Cree checks on her sister.

*     *      *      *

OP 44 PoV

"Kuki?"

She glances in my direction, "What."

"Can I ask you what happened?"

"You too, huh?"

I calm myself. This was going to be *fun.* "What do you mean, Numbah Three?"

She spins to catch me in a death glare - "Stop Calling Me That! My Name Is Kuki!"

I blink at her, quite afraid. She turns away from me again. I noted then that she is holding a tattered orange hoody. She softened towards me when I ask her about it.

"Wallabee always wore it. He liked this shirt ..... He was wearing it when they hurt him."

Numbah Five sits down in her seat, listening.

"He wouldn't stay down. He didn't want them to hurt us, so he kept fighting back. He was always like that. He'll keep fighting 'till he won, or he couldn't fight back anymore .... More than often it was that."

She runs her fingers along the seams. "So they killed him. And Hoagie took too long." 

She looks past me, to Numbah Five. "Wallabee died. For us."

I was uncertain of what to say, but luckily, Five spoke up. "Numbuh Four in't d'ad now, Kuk' He' jus' sleepen' 'till he feels betdah. He'll wa' up, afta d'at"

Kuki Sanban, once called Numbah Three, just shook her head.

To

Be

Continued...


	2. C3I

2004/03/28 44 is mine, so is C3I and Sydnie. I wanted to put this up last week, but I seem to have no working disks .  
  
Thank you all fro reviewing. I was shocked to find 6 reviews in one day!! More impotantly, the first day in was up!!! Oh, and please don't hurt me...  
  
Loosing Imagination Part Two  
  
~Numbuh Three was always expected to never grow up. But she did. In fact, she was the first one. Can anyone change her back?  
  
C3I PoV  
  
Being 16, I hardly expected to be contacted by KND again. But, strangler things have happened before. It was early morinignt hat I found Numbuh 44 at my door.  
  
"C3I? KND requests your help."  
  
I smirk down on my former teammate. "so, what's wrong now?"  
  
"As a Pre-S.A.V.E. member, I need yoiur help."  
  
"S.A.V.E. huh? Who is it?"  
  
"Numbah Three, kuki Sanban."  
  
"Wait – Three!"  
  
She nodded, before handing me a folder.  
  
At the age of 8, Three had founded S.A.V.E. That was also the year I was left KND. Before that, I was head of a similar, nameless group. Mostly, I did recover operations then. But to be called back to save Three was an honour, even if given by children.  
  
After 44 left, I glaced though the folder. I got no ideas at first, but still headed to the hospital 44 had included the address to.  
  
I recognised some of the operatives surrounding Three. Namely Numbuh Four. He'd been the youngest to ever join, just after his 5th birthday. His father had moved them shorthly after four's sister was killed by a car. She ha been 15, at it was devistating on the little boy. I know, because I was the one to walk him though recovery, actallu starting the group Three would later propel into true existance.  
  
I also knew five...well, more like I knew Numbah 11, Cree. That girl and I DID NOT get alonog, so naturally Abby and I did perfectly!  
  
So there was my excuse as I entered the room, I was checking up on Four and Five.  
  
Kuki Sanban was already sitting in there, along with a little bald kid, whom I correctly assummed was Numbuh One. He looked up, but his reaction was that to seeing a ghost- "Numbah 103!!"  
  
I blinked. I really didn't have ac clue as on how he knew me , "C3I, actually. I am no longer a member of KND."  
  
He backed away as Kuki looked up, but his shrill voice made my wince, "W- What are y-you doing here!!?"  
  
I shake my head, "Checking on a friend, our have you made that a crime, now?"  
  
Kuki turned her attention to him, "Nigel, who is she?"  
  
"Numbah 103! She had the worst decomisioning ever! Well, aside from the more recent 274. Absolutly, No one would do it!"  
  
I snickered, "So, someone finally topped me? Any chance 274 is Chad?" I knew Chad, briefly. He was one of the younger kids. I think he'd be 14 now.  
  
One nodded, still looking uneasly. It's nice to be loved, isn't it?  
  
"Decomisioning is sad, isn't it. You guys still have another year, right?"  
  
I realise this subject isn't the best one, they both look very unhappy. But being the 'evil' teenager as I am, I keep going.  
  
"Except you, right Sanban? You already quit. Guess everyone has to grow up one day."  
  
Numbuh One is mad, so I grin at him. Now that they both are focased on one thing, time to change topics. "So, How's Wall' doing?"  
  
Kuki answers, "He won't wake up."  
  
"How'd he get hurt?" As if I didn't already know.  
  
Kuki starts to answer, but One breaks in – "He fought bravely to save his friends in a hopeless situation!"  
  
I raise an eyebrow. Interesting. One seems to be talking to Kuki, not I.  
  
Curisosty seemed to spark in Kuki. Good. The first step was big enough, but she is starting to look at least interested.  
  
"How do you know Wallabee?"  
  
I pionted to the chair One had been sitting in, but turned to Kuki, "May I sit?"  
  
She nods, and I smile at the eagerness in her eyes, and at the death glare One was sending my way.  
  
I sit, but remain silent. I watch Kuki carefully. What Iwant is for her to press the matter, but she doesn't. Not wanting to loose ground, I speak up again.  
  
"I was kinda Four's mentor, when he joined." I try to stay vague, hoping to spark that curiosity into a blaze.  
  
Unfortuanalty, One spoke up. He was going to be a problem. "What mentor? Why?"  
  
I sigh, but Kuki nods for me to continue, "Four was the youngest KND offical Member. Ever.  
  
"How young?" Kuki askes.  
  
I smile again, "5."  
  
Her eyes widen. She was only 7 when she joined. "Why?"  
  
"He just moved, and he really needed some help."  
  
Again, "Why?"  
  
I shrug. "That's classified."  
  
The both face-vault, but I'm happy to get such a reaction form Kuki.  
  
"Oh, just tell us!" One exclaimes.  
  
I turn to pin him with a sickingly-sweet smile, "I can't. I am forbidden to reveal any classified KND information to any KND operative." However, I eye Kuki.  
  
She doesn't catch my drift, but One does. "Well, you could tell Kuki, since she is no longer a member." I could tell he just wanted to easdropp, or interigate the girl later, but I mattered not to me. I just wanted him to leave.  
  
Kuki agrees, oblivios to One's plan. After he is gone, I turn to her.  
  
"So, you must be Numbah Three. Four told me a lot about you."  
  
Obviously, this is not what she was expecting. She sat up straight, "He did?"  
  
I lean back in my chair. "Yea. He said you reminded him of his sister."  
  
She gives a little growl and her mood darkens. "Lair. Four doesn't have any sisters!"  
  
I nodded. "Not anymore." I was going to tell her a sad story, but I had called her Three, without her getting angry, and I got her to refer tot he other in his codename, so I was feeling pretty good. Not to bad, if I do say so myself. "Before Four moved, he had a sister"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Ya know that he lived in Australia. His dad and mom and his sister, Sydnie. She was 15 at the time. He was 5."  
  
I paused, but Kuki didn't say anyhing, but only eagerly looked at me, awaiting more. Curiosity. Eagerness. Slowly, I think Three is returing.  
  
"Those two got along real well, but that summer, Sydnie was hit by a car while wlking home from school."  
  
I stopped again, watching her carefully. She clutched the hoody tightly. "Did she die?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I could see her slowly fading again, "but, ya know if she hadn't, you neverwould of met Four."  
  
"But he would be happier." Touche! I had to make a quick recovery!  
  
"Someone else could have been Four."  
  
"But Wallabee would be happy..."  
  
"This new Four might of abandoned you back in the alley."  
  
She looked at me, unsure.  
  
"Four might of lost onew sister, but when he met you all, he gained two sisters, and two brothers." I think that was a nice save.  
  
"He gained..."  
  
"Yeah. He lost one, but he saved three in that alley."  
  
Kuki looked away to stare at him.  
  
"After hissisterdied, he told mehe felt useless. I think by saving you, he stopped feeling that way."  
  
"I don't want him to die."  
  
I nodded, "Yea, but you did help him. You helped him heal."  
  
She was quiet. "How do you know? Howdo you know he's healed?"  
  
I wasn't expexting that question, and it took me a moment to answer. "You really wanna know?"  
  
She looks me dead in the eyes. "Yes."  
  
I slump in my chair. "about a month before Four joined, my broth was killed in a drive-by shooting. I felt lost, and useless. I quit KND, and locked myself away. Then one day, this littloe blond boy moves in next door.he was hurting, just like me. I took in this little kid, and helped him the way I wish someone would of helped me. And helping him healed me, just like helping you healed him."  
  
"It's a big chain then." She starts crying. "I guess I need to help someone now." And thought her tears, she smiles at me. "C3I, who can I help?"  
  
I smile back. "I don't know,but I think you're freinds miss you, Numbah Three."  
  
Having completed my work, I leave. I pass One and Two in the hall. As I reach the elevator, I call back to them, "Don't press the matter, but Three shoould be fine."  
  
And then as I walk out, I spot Cree and Abby. "Eleven. Five." Cree glares, but Abby smiles.  
  
"C3I, whatta you doen' here?"  
  
I open the door and wave back, "Say hi to Three for me!"  
  
I step out in the sun, and find 44 waiting for me.  
  
I stop for no one, but I give her a friendly wave, "Mission Accomplished!" And head home.  
  
Numbah Threee, aka Kuki Sanban. She isn't back to normal yet, but I wouldn't worry.  
  
I get a call from five later that week. Wallabee Beetles passed away in his sleep. And as sad as it was, Three didn't regress. In fact, she was at the Beetles home the next morings, asking Mr. Beetles if there was anything she could help him with. I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend, that he said she was a huge help, and he was very grateful.  
  
~~~So, anybody gonna kill me? I'm not done yet, so hold on! 


	3. Numbuh 3

Okay, this is the final chapter for LI. I'm so happy to get the feedback, and that no one killed me, but I didn't like just ending it there. So- chapter three and the end.  
  
Numbuh Three's PoV  
  
It's been almost a year since Numbuh Four – Wallabee Beatles- passed away. Today is also the day of the last of the FIVE are decommissioned. Today is Hoagie Gilligan's 13th birthday. Tommer..er, 18, is watching.  
  
I had watched Kuki's decommissioning. I had hated it. I remember how sad she was, to say goodbye.  
  
I wander down the photo hall. Every single member has their picture up here. At the end of the hall are the Retired Numbuhs.  
  
I recognize a few. Everyone knew 274. He was the only member to avoid decommissioning as long as he did. I think he was 14 when he finally was. 103 was up as well. Kuki introduced me to her last year. The last one that I recognize in 4. Originally, they weren't going to retire his number, but the next kids refused to accept it.  
  
Glancing around, I spotted my sister. I smile at her acceptance picture, but I feel ready to cry at her last photo. She looks so sad.  
  
As I turn to leave, I spot 5. She was commission the day after me, along with the new 6. Kuki wanted to retire the number in honor of a skunk . . . As you can tell, no luck.  
  
18 and 1 come down the hall with Hoagie's picture. As I watch them post the shot, I note a new frame at the end of the RN hall. This frame help two letters, one typed, and one hand writing, with the top covered by a photo. It was the old 1-5, the one my sister belonged to.  
  
The hand written copy and the typed copy were the same, but the first was illegible:  
  
[ I know I'm not supposta contact you anymore, but I wanted to let you know that I'm doing okay.  
  
My new team is very strange.  
  
Numbuh One is bald. And he's our leaduh.  
  
Do you remember Hoagie? The one I didn't invite, but came to my birthday party anyway? He's Numbuh Two. I'm glad I know someone else.  
  
Three scares me. She acts like Sydnie, but I can't understand her. She's very happy.  
  
Five scare's me too. I don't like her, because she doesn't like me.. Is that mean? ]  
  
It went on, but I just shook my head. I noted at the bottom it read:  
  
[~This letter was written by Wallabee Beatles, or more commonly know as Number 4. It was edited and donated by an old friend, who just hopes he and his friends will never be forgotten.]  
  
This old friend... why do I suspect C3I?  
  
THE END.  
  
I hope you all liked this. I've already got another new story ready to type. I hope you all like it as much. I also hope you figured out who three is. If no one does, I'll tell, but I tried to write it so you could figure it out. Anywho, bye for now...  
  
~Sentra 2004/03/29 


End file.
